


Forgive and Fuck

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas feels deep sorrow over not being able to help Sam get his soul back, so he and Sam devise a way to help Cas earn his forgivness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Castiel wants is Sam’s forgiveness. He wants to repent for the grievous sins he knows he has committed against him. So, when Sam asks him to give up his grace, Cas is willing.   
“If I can’t have a soul, the thing that makes me human, than you can’t have your grace, the thing that makes you an angel,” Sam argues. Cas doesn’t fight it, just lets Sam does his thing. Sam reads the passage and then cuts out his grace, locking it in a bottle. He attaches a chain to it and pulls it over his head. It hits right in the center of his bare chest, which Cas just realized is bare. And hot, all muscle and tan, with pink nipples that stand out so starkly, and oh.  
“Not even 5 minutes being human and you’ve already experienced your first boner,” Sam jokes. “Guess you just went from human to awkward teenager.”  
“oh. Well, what should I do about it,” Cas asks, tilting his head to the side.  
“I’ll show you all the fun things you can do about it, if you promise me one thing,” Sam proposes.  
“Are you talking about sex? Because I think that would be fun,” Cas asks.  
“Yes. I am. I will let you explore this new world, as long as you agree to do what I say, when I say to do it,” Sam replies.  
“I think I can manage that,” Cas nods in agreement.  
“This isn’t gonna be easy, Cas. This is gonna be hard on both of us, a lot more on you. I will let you stop me if you can’t handle it, but I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you that you won’t enjoy,” Sam protests.  
“Will it help you forgive me?” Cas questions.  
“Yes, extremely so. You do this, and do it well; I won’t be able to not forgive you. You are agreeing to be my sub, a person I look after and care for, and that means that I want to do what I say, when I say without fighting me. I will know your boundaries, how much you can and cannot take, but this won’t always be fun for you, you understand me,” Sam insists.  
“I understand,” Cas replies.  
“Good. Then get on your knees. Oh, and from now on, call me “Sir,” Sam demands.  
*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Sam finds Cas at a bar across town from the hotel. A month after they had started this thing and Cas was still struggling. Sam hadn’t thought about how hard it would be for Cas to adapt to basic human things, and with a d/s relationship on top? It seemed to be slowly breaking Cas.  
When Sam walked into the bar, he found Cas right away. With another man. Granted, the other man was only touching Cas’s arm, but Sam knew. Could sense the impure thoughts, and nobody is allowed to fuck Cas. Cas is his and his alone. All of Sam’s plans to be nice and rewarding were shot out the window.  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Sam demands  
“drinking beer, and talking to Ben. Ben bought me one, so the laws of human interaction say I owe him a conversation,” Cas replies, his voice a little slurred.  
“You don’t owe him anything. Me on the other hand..,” Sam hints. Cas’s eyes go wide at the implication.  
“Uhh, Ben, if you’ll excuse us,” Cas says. Ben huffs before walking away.  
“You aren’t allowed to drink beer,” Sam says.  
“Why not?” Cas whines.  
“Why are you asking questions? Because If I fuck you, I want to remember it, and I want to you participate in it. You can’t do those things if you are drunk,” Sam answers.  
“I only had 3,” Cas argues.  
“As a human, Cas. Your tolerance for alcohol is a lot lower now. So, you have a choice. You can either stay here and get drunk, or you can come back to the hotel with me,” Sam snaps, and walks away from the table. Cas watches his ass on the way out, and then gets up to follow him, thinking he never really had a choice.  
As soon as Cas is outside the bar, he is shoved up against the wall, Sam’s tongue in his mouth, and Sam’s hand playing with his nipples under his shirt. Cas moans when he feels his sense return and Sam chuckles darkly. Sam tease Cas’s sensitive nipples a few more times, flicking them, before backing completely off and turning away.   
“Are you coming” Sam asks, a smirk on his face, and a look in his eye that tells Cas exactly what this night will be like. Cas breathes out, and walks to the car, climbing into the passenger’s side.  
“I think you owe me for coming to get you, Cas,” Sam insinuates, spreading his thighs. Cas looks down at the heavily-present bulge there, and unbuckles his seatbelt, bending over so his head is across Sam's lap. Sam places a hand on Cas’s head in reassurance, but also as a reminder.  
*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Cas pulls his mouth of Sam’s cock once they arrive back at the hotel. He smiles softly at Sam, and is met with a hardened look. “Gonna owe me a lot more than a measly blowjob that didn’t even get me off,” Sam bites out. Cas nods, his smile gone. He knows this is just a side of Sam, his dominant powerful side full of anger, which means Cas wouldn’t be getting any praise tonight. Cas may not be the best at giving head, but he tries, and Sam knows it. The softer side of Sam reminds him that he’s had a month to adjust to a gag reflex, and that he’s better than anyone he’s ever had. Cas is never quite sure which side of Sam he wants, but he doesn’t get much of a choice either way. Cas is shoved onto the bed as soon as Sam closes the door. Sam kisses him roughly, while tearing off Cas’s shirt. As soon as the offending garment is off, Sam begins to bite at the exposed skin. He leaves bite marks all over the pale flesh, the red marks contrasting drastically. Cas moans as Sam’s tongue finds his nipples, and Sam begins to pull on it, and then lick over the sting with his tongue. He continues that, and then switches to the other until they are both sore red nubs. Sam stands up and tugs off Cas’s pants and boxers, leaving him naked on the bed. He turns to his bag on the other bed, and pulls out rope and lube. Cas’s eyes go wide at the sight of the rope, though he isn’t shocked. He sighs and spreads himself out, his hands and feet each touching every corner of the bed. “Good boy, Cas, so ready for me,” Sam muses as he ties knots around Cas’s ankles and then attaches them to the legs of the bed. Sam drags the rope across Cas’s nipples a few times. The rough material sends sparks of painful pleasure throughout Cas’s body. Sam then ties Cas’s wrists to the headboard, and checks all the ropes to make sure they are secure. “You look so fucking hot like that, all spread out for me. You’re missing some things though,”” Sam says, going back and digging through his bag, this time producing a heavy black collar and a cock ring. Sam smirks at the painful look on Cas’s face as he attaches the cock ring. “Gonna be a good fuck for me, Cas? Gonna be a slut for me, beg for my cock, my hand, my tongue like a whore?” Sam asks, as he snaps the collar onto Cas’s neck. “Yes, sir,” Cas answers, as Sam clicks the lock shut.

*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

“Course you will. How should we start off tonight?” Sam poses, but Cas knows better than to answer, knows it’ll only get him gagged. Cas didn’t really like gags, they hurt his mouth, and he knew Sam didn’t either, liked to hear Cas’s moans, screams, gasps, all his noises. Sam attaches the collar around Cas’s neck, pulling on it slightly to test that it wasn’t too tight.  
“Mmm I’m thinking a vibrator would be nice? Would you like that, Cas, a toy filling up your greedy little hole? Even though it’s not enough, never enough is it? Only thing good enough for you is my cock,” Sam muses, rubbing his hands over Cas’s skin. He brushes over one of Cas’s nipples, and Cas moans softly, his human form much more sensitive than what he’s used to.  
“Oh, yes, I forgot all about these little things, so nice aren’t they? Be a perfect set of addition to a nice, full pair of breasts, but they can still bring you just as much pleasure right? I think I’m gonna take advantage of them tonight, they seem to be feeling a little under-appreciated,” Sam decides, as he tugs on both of them roughly. Cas arches his back into the pull, trying to ease the pain as he lets out a grunt of pain.  
Sam lips twist into a dark smirk, as he goes bag over to his bag to pull out the clamps. They were cute, even had little bells on them, a personal favorite of Sam’s. He hadn’t used them on Cas yet, god knows why, but he loved using them on his previous subs, and leaving the room, listen to the little jingle as they squirmed on the bed. Sam was gonna make Cas squirm tonight, partially as punishment, but mostly for the hell of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to beta this for me, let me know! itd be a great help, im starting to catch my errors the word doesnt pick up


End file.
